


Pra Você e Por Você

by Theeco



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-09 01:10:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1963320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theeco/pseuds/Theeco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apesar de ter se divertido na festa de comemoração do título da Alemanha, Mario Götze ainda sentia um vazio, e ele sabia exatamente o que faltava: Marco Reus.<br/>Mario saiu da festa e ligou para o amigo, sem imaginar que uma ligação poderia ser tão reveladora e mudar o futuro de ambos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pra Você e Por Você

**Author's Note:**

> Assim que Götze entrou na partida contra a Argentina, eu prometi para umas amigas que se ele fizesse um gol, eu faria mais uma fanfic... E aqui está!  
> Tô pegando gosto pela coisa e ainda vou morrer por causa desses meninos. AHAHAH  
> Enfim, boa leitura. ♥

Depois de tantas horas comemorando incansavelmente a conquista do título com todos os seus familiares, jogadores e equipe técnica da Alemanha, Mario Götze – que, sem dúvidas, se tornou a estrela principal da festa devido ao gol que fez, que deu a vitória à Alemanha – se despediu dos que ali continuavam na festa, e foi para seu quarto no hotel.  
Mario se divertiu durante esse tempo com essas pessoas queridas, mas para ficar completamente extasiado, faltava algo, e ele sabia bem o quê: Marco Reus.  
Marco era o melhor amigo de Mario, e também era a pessoa por quem Mario nutria uma paixão forte e discreta; já havia flertado com o loiro algumas vezes e já se masturbaram juntos, mas Mario nunca teve coragem de ir em frente e tornar essa relação mais íntima ainda.  
Ao chegar no quarto, Mario encontrou seu celular em cima da cama. Ann Kathrin, sua namorada havia deixado seu celular no quarto para Mario aproveitar a festa, já que ela sabia que ele ficaria entretido com o aparelho e não se importaria com a festa.  
Ann nem era realmente a namorada de Mario. Era um namoro falso, apenas para a mídia e só os dois sabiam disso. Ann preferiu não contar à nenhuma de suas amigas, porque as modelos não são muito confiáveis, uma hora ou outra, alguma poderia se estressar e revelar o segredo, o que não seria bom para a imagem dela; já Götze, pensou em contar para Marco, que era seu melhor amigo, mas mudou de ideia. Não que ele não confiasse no loiro, muito pelo contrário, ele confiava cegamente! Mas Marco tinha um probleminha com o álcool: ao ficar bêbado, falava as coisas sem pensar. Apesar de Marco não beber muito, Mario preferiu não correr o risco. A última vez em que Marco ficou bêbado, ele revelou no meio de uma festa que odiava a Ann, e eles tiveram uma pequena briga. Foi um tanto constrangedor, mas para manter as aparências, Mario defendeu a modelo, o que causou uma discussão entre os amigos; não demorando para Mario se arrepender de tê-la defendido.  
Ao pegar o celular, Mario viu as dezenas de ligações perdidas do Marco e as mensagens recebidas no whatsapp.

[18h24 13/07/2014] Marco: GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL

[18h25 13/07/2014] Marco: \o/

[18h27 13/07/2014] Marco: Eu sabia que você ia fazer a diferença. Você é o melhor!

[18h36 13/07/2014] Marco: ACABOUUUUUUU PORRA, É CAMPEÃO!!!

[18h40 13/07/2014] Marco: Parabéns pelo gol e pela vitória, você merece tudo isso

[18h45 13/07/2014] Marco: Aguente as entrevistas. PARABÉNS, MANO. VOCÊ MERECEU.

[18h50 13/07/2014] Marco: Boa comemoração.

[19h03 13/07/2014] Marco: Eu queria estar aí. Eu devia estar aí.

[19h30 13/07/2014] Marco: Aproveite por mim e não me esqueça.

Mario soltou um riso fraco ao ler as mensagens; certamente, Marco havia bebido. Ele geralmente não é tão falante e insistente assim.  
Mario discou o número do amigo e lhe telefonou.

– Marco? – chamou, assim que o amigo atendeu a ligação.

– Mario? Ai meu Deus, até que enfim! Eu estava morrendo... – Marco proferiu as palavras apressadamente e logo um barulho estrondoso assustou Mario.

– Que diabos foi isso? Você tá bem?

– T-tô sim – balbuciou. – Foi só a mesa que caiu – riu.

– Não deu para te ligar antes...

– A festa, né? É, eu sei. Também tive a minha: eu e as garrafas. Não foi muito legal, mas era o que tinha pra hoje.

– E sua família?

– Eu não estou com vontade de ver ninguém hoje.

– Nem eu?

– Você não está aqui – resmungou e logo aumentou o tom de voz: – Mas eu não ligo! Pode ficar com a sua branquela e esse seu namoro, eu estou bem aqui, com as garrafas e...

– Mario? – Ann entrou no quarto, chamando-o. – Desligue esse celular.

– É ela, né? – Marco perguntou, ouvindo a voz feminina através do telefone. – Vai lá com ela. Depois que vocês começaram a namorar, você não tem mais tempo pra mim... Já me acostumei.

– Ei! Relaxa, cara – pediu Mario. – Que drama é esse? Eu sei que você não gosta dela e tal, mas...

– Você também sabe o motivo pelo qual eu não gosto dela? – Marco perguntou.

– Não.

– Idiota.

– Por que?

– Porque ela te beija.

– O q-quê?

– Além de cego você é surdo? Porque só sendo cego para não reparar do jeito que eu olho para a sua boca, ou como eu sorrio te olhando, ou como qualquer outra merda clichê que as pessoas apaixonadas dizem, sentem e fazem, acontece exatamente comigo em relação a você. Eu não devia nem te contar isso, eu sei que vou me arrepender... Aliás, porquê é que eu estou falando disso mesmo?

Mario ficou sem palavras. Certamente Marco estava bêbado e estava dizendo tudo aquilo sem pensar; mas se ele estava dizendo sem pensar, provavelmente era a verdade nua e crua.

– Marco, vá tomar banho, ok? Você não está legal – Mario tentou agir indiferente, tentando controlar a satisfação que sentiu ao ouvir as palavras do amigo.

– Eu abro meu coração pra você e você me manda tomar banho? Vá se foder, Mario – gritou Marco. – Aproveite o Brasil com essa sua namorada e já fica por aí – terminou, desligando o celular sem esperar uma resposta.

– Era o Marco, né? – perguntou Ann, assim que Mario colocou o celular no bolso.

– Era.

– Deve estar sendo ruim, ficar lá sozinho. Ele deve estar sentindo sua falta – disse Ann. Mario acenou com a cabeça sem dizer nada, então ela continuou: – E você a dele.

– É... Mas isso vai ser resolvido – Mario disse com convicção.

Marco sabia que o que iria fazer não seria bem visto – nem mesmo seria entendido –, mas ele o faria mesmo assim. Foi até o aeroporto e pegou primeiro vôo para a Alemanha para ver Marco. Não tinha sentido comemorar sem ele, era como se ele estivesse apenas encenando estar em plena felicidade, quando aquele que mais lhe faz feliz, está em outro país. Sozinho.   
Chegando na Alemanha, Mario pegou um táxi e se dirigiu à casa de Marco. Mario tocou a campainha muitas vezes, mas nem sinal de Marco; já havia telefonado para o loiro também, mas o mesmo não atendia. Quando já estava se cansando de tentar, Marco atendeu a ligação, sem ver quem o telefonava.

– A-alô? – balbuciou sonolento.

– Até que enfim. Estava dormindo?

– Sim e muito bem até ser incomodado.

– Então agora eu sou um incômodo?

– Sim – Marco respondeu antes de olhar para o celular e ver que quem estava do outro lado da linha era o Mario. – Quer dizer, não!

– Você pode abrir a porta? Já estou esperando há um tempão aqui fora.

– O quê? – Marco se levantou apressadamente, e logo que ficou de pé, colocou uma mão na cabeça e a apoiou na parede; por ter se levantado tão depressa, sentiu uma forte tontura.

Ouvindo os gemidos de dor do amigo, Mario perguntou:

– Tá tudo bem?

– Tá sim.

Marco desligou o celular e através da porta, Mario ouviu alguns barulhos de garrafas sendo chutadas antes da porta ser aberta.

– Entre – Marco disse, se escondendo atrás da porta.

Mario entrou e "torceu o nariz" para a sala de Marco... Aquilo estava uma bagunça! Roupas espalhadas e amassadas pelos lugares; muitas garrafas de todo o tipo de bebida alcóolica jogadas pelo chão, felizmente a maioria ainda estava fechada; pacotes de salgados e embalagens de doces, ambas abertas, também espalhadas por todo o canto... A sala estava um caos.

– Você não deveria estar no Brasil? Comemorando? – Marco perguntou trancando a porta.

– Não tinha muito o que fazer lá...

– E aqui tem? Quem te deixou entrar?

– Marco, eu sempre venho aqui. Todos os porteiros e seguranças me conhecem – Mario revirou os olhos.

– Estou surpreso.

– Não haja como se você não tivesse gostado da surpresa – Mario sorriu de canto para Marco, que desviou o olhar.

– Só estou um pouco desconfortável.

– Eu também.

Marco encarou Mario, não entendendo porque Mario estava desconfortável, se não havia sido ele que encheu a cara de bebida e se declarou...

– Pelo ambiente – continuou Mario. – Isso tá uma zona. 

– É o que acontece quando se comemora sozinho e graças a Deus você não me viu horas atrás, meu estado estava pior do que essas garrafas quebradas – riu baixinho.

– Eu imaginei, por isso mandei você tomar banho. Você nunca soube beber – caçoou Mario.

Um breve silêncio se estabelece entre eles, e Mario o quebra.

– Ahn, Marco, sobre o que você me disse... 

– Desculpa – Marco o interrompeu, envergonhado. – Eu vou tomar banho, depois conversamos.

Marco, usando o banho como um pretexto para escapar do assunto, rapidamente se retirou da sala e se trancou no banheiro. Marco se apressou tanto em sair de perto do Mario, que nem levou roupa para o banheiro. Quando acabou de se banhar, reparou que não tinha levado nada para o banheiro, e por sorte havia uma toalha ali. Marco enrolou a toalha na cintura e andou apressadamente até o quarto, receoso que Mario o visse; para sua surpresa, Mario estava no quarto.  
Marco tentou ignorar sua presença e andou até o guarda-roupa para pegar algo para se vestir.

– Eu realmente estava desconfortável lá na sala – Mario disse com tom de desculpas, percebendo que Marco estava um pouco tenso.

– Tudo bem, desculpe a bagunça.

– Estou confortável aqui... Talvez esse seja meu lugar – o tom malicioso na voz de Mario, fez Marco se arrepiar da cabeça aos pés.

– O q-quê?

Marco paralisou ao ouvir Mario se levantando da cama e sentí-lo se aproximar. 

– Você está nervoso – disse Mario, colocando as mãos nos ombros do Marco e o massageando, ainda um pouco distante. – Por quê?

– E-eu... – Marco afastou de si as mãos do amigo e se virou para encará-lo. – Não é nada.

– Marco, me escuta. Sobre o que você me disse...

– Vamos só esquecer tudo aquilo, ok? Eu estava muito alterado, você sabe.

– Não vamos esquecer. Era verdade?

– Vamos deixar isso pra lá, Mario, não tem importância.

– Tem sim. Era verdade? 

– Pra que você quer saber?

– Droga, Marco! – exclamou, empurrando o amigo contra o guarda-roupa. – Eu preciso saber.

Marco não respondeu e fechou os olhos, suspirando pesadamente. Mario colocou uma de suas mãos no rosto do loiro, acariciando-o com o polegar enquanto ele permanecia suspirando de olhos fechados. Mario se aproximou lentamente do amigo, pronto para beijá-lo. A outra mão de Mario repousou na cintura de Marco e ele se inclinou, indo de encontro ao loiro para selar seus lábios.   
Mario estava praticamente grudado ao Marco; o loiro sentia a respiração de Mario em seus próprios lábios. Os narizes já se encostavam, e o polegar de Mario não havia parado de se mover sobre a pele ruborizada de Marco.  
Quando seus lábios iriam finalmente se tocar, o celular de Mario toca, quebrando o clima. Mario se afastou um pouco constrangido e tirou o celular do bolso; Marco abriu os olhos, saiu do "transe" em que estava e viu o nome no visor do celular do amigo. Ann Kathrin.

– Ah, claro que seria ela – Marco revirou os olhos. – Tá esperando o que pra atender?

– Eu não vou atender.

– E por que não? 

– Porque estávamos resolvendo algo sério – Mario respondeu, jogando o celular na cama. 

Marco tentou, fracassadamente, conter a curva em forma de sorriso que seus lábios faziam.   
Mario pegou a mão de Marco e a levou em direção ao seu peito, na altura do coração.

– Durante todo esse tempo que nos conhecemos, eu sempre senti algo muito forte por você, Marco. Mas é estranho, eu nunca me senti assim em relação à nenhuma outra pessoa antes, e isso me assustava. Sabe, era como se enquanto estivéssemos juntos, eu estava bem e quando nos separávamos, uma parte de mim ia junto com você. Eu nunca achei que você sentisse o mesmo por mim e por isso eu não te contei antes. Você poderia achar ruim e nossa amizade acabar, e eu queria ficar perto de você, nem que fosse como amigo. Eu precisava – Mario deu um beijo na mão de Marco e terminou: – Marco, eu amo você.

Longos instantes se passaram, e Marco permaneceu calado, sem reação e sem palavras. Ele só conseguia olhar no fundo dos olhos de Mario como se fosse ler sua alma, mas não conseguia pronunciar nem.uma palavra; não conseguia mover um músculo.

– Ok, isso já está assustador. Será que você pode parar de me olhar e dizer algo? Ou eu vou ter que te embebedar pra você dizer algo sobre nós?

Mario sorriu para quebrar um pouco o clima estranho e intenso que caiu sobre eles. Antes que parasse de sorrir, Marco disse:

– Idiota. 

Marco puxou Mario pela nuca e se beijaram calorosamente. A mão de Mario deslizou por todo o torso do loiro; cada movimento dos dedos de Mario na pele de Marco, faziam ambos se sentirem extasiados. Marco gemia nos lábios de Mario, fazendo-o se excitar instantaneamente.  
Mario virou Marco e, sem interromper o beijo e as carícias, encaminhou o loiro até a cama, empurrando-o.

– Ai – Marco reclamou quando caiu na cama, colocando a mão sobre o tornozelo esquerdo.

– Oh. Ainda dói? – perguntou um pouco surpreso, se sentando na cama; Mario estava quase certo de que as dores que Marco sentia por causa da lesão já haviam desaparecido. 

– Um pouco, mas tudo bem. Você vai cuidar de mim, né? – Marco riu.

– É claro – Mario se inclinou para beijar o amigo.

Seus corpos e lábios, juntos, se encaixavam perfeitamente, como peças "vizinhas" de quebra-cabeça. Trocavam um beijo terno e sereno que se intensificava aos poucos, até – novamente – o celular de Mario tocar e quebrar o clima.

– Porra – resmungou Marco, já irritado com o celular do outro. – É ela de novo? 

Mario pegou o celular e viu o visor que mostrava o nome do técnico da seleção, Joachim Löw.

– É o Joachim – respondeu.

– Melhor atender, então – aconselhou Marco.

– Alô – Mario disse assim que atendeu a ligação.

– Porra, Mario, aonde você tava com a cabeça pra voltar pra Alemanha sozinho? Sem nem ao menos nos avisar! – gritava. – Eu espero que você tenha um bom motivo pra isso.

– E eu tenho.

– E então? Que diabos você foi fazer na Alemanha? 

Mario olhou fixamente para os olhos de Marco; lhe deu um selinho e respondeu para Joachim, antes de desligar o celular:

– Cuidar da minha vida.

– Cuidar da sua vida? – questionou Marco, analisando a resposta de Mario.

– Sim. Você ainda precisa de cuidados, né?!

Marco não poderia estar mais feliz.

...

Marco acordou cansado e um pouco dolorido devido à noite passada, que foi extremamente intensa e prazerosa. Ele se levantou para fazer sua higiene matinal e deu um abraço apertado em Mario, que acabou acordando. 

– Acordado há muito tempo? – perguntou Mario.

– Acordei agora – respondeu lhe dando um beijo na barriga, sem soltar o abraço.

– Qual o motivo desse abraço?

– Sem ser o meu amor? – riu. – Eu esqueci de te parabenizar pessoalmente pelo gol e também de aagradecer por lembrar de mim, quando segurou a minha camisa depois da premiação.

– Nem precisa agradecer. Assim como todos os gols que faço e títulos que ganho, esse foi pra você e por você.

Marco o beijou e ambos tiveram a certeza de que poderiam viver assim, juntos, para o resto da vida.

**Author's Note:**

> Obrigado por ler e até a próxima! ♥


End file.
